Giving Up
by The Unseen Author
Summary: My first JTS & JXH Fanfic! Heloise gets tired of Jimmy's obliviousness and struggles to get over him but before she does that, she admits her feelings. Can getting over Jimmy be that easy after for how long she's been longing for him? Jimmy, after hearing her confession, starts realizing that he loves her back and things start messing up. Will the two ever be together? Find out!
1. I Give Up!

**Yo! One thing you should know is that I'm a big fan of Jimmy Two Shoes. So I decided to do a Jimmy x Heloise fic, cuz I'm a big fan of that couple too XDDD so without further ado here you go.**

**Plus when it comes to coupling, I have my own otps for every show or movie that I watch. Majority of them are boy x girl so yeah. I may be a yaoi fan but I know my limits ****unlike those who ship just about any boy on another boy cuz that's just so wrong****, in fact I barely have any shippings for that. I love boy to girl shippings a lot more and it's a lot sweeter than slash stuff. I hate slash in reality to be honest. :/ I don't support that. I know it's a little off the topic so but I just know that :) **

**Also, I'd like to thank the authors who really inspired me to make a JTS fanfic such as this one. I've been willing to write one for a long time now, it just never happened. Some of them are NeoTerraKnightx, The Devious Angel, ObviousFan, goingunder9, and a few others ;D thanks so much for inspiring me. Maybe you don't know it but once you read this bit you'll know how much I loved your stories. I'm impressed!**

**Summary: Heloise finally gives up on winning Jimmy's heart. What does she do before she gets over it? She confesses. Will that change Jimmy's point of view for Heloise? Will he feel the same way? Pfft obviously! But when? **

* * *

It was just a normal, miserable day in Miseryville. Heloise wasn't feeling like herself today. She felt tired, hopeless, upset, lonely, rejected, and loveless. She gave up. Everything she did, always failed. What did she fail at? Getting Jimmy to love her

Jimmy has always been oblivious to her feelings, until now. Usually he would approach her only to make requests or to make her hang out with him _and_ Beezy instead of just him and her alone. She thought he never cared about her. Heloise doesn't want to go through any more pain just because of a boy. She can't believe she fell for him. She felt like an idiot, falling for him. Ironic though knowing that she's an evil genius.

She took a deep breath and prepared for her heart to shatter. She really wanted to destroy her heart, but it turns out she needed it to live. It was always filled with hate and evil, but when she was around Jimmy, it flutters and races like it never did before. Why? Why can't he love her? Why can't he see her the way she sees him? It's not fair. It's just not fair…

She had to get over him, and get over him she shall. Then she said to herself, "I'll confess my feelings. Therefore I won't have to worry about Jimmy breaking my heart repeatedly again. I guess I just have to learn to let the only one I love go." She cried. She was tired of all this nonsense pain and went to Jimmy's house.

Jimmy was at his house playing fetch with both Cerbee and Beezy. Basically he had two dogs with him now. He gave out his usual laughter and his outrageous actions never changed. Jimmy was still Jimmy. As they kept playing, Jimmy's happiness died down and became upset out of the blue.

"Jimmy, are you okay?" Beezy asked.

Jimmy sighed. "Oh I dunno…. It just doesn't seem right without Heloise right now."

"Don't worry; she's probably having fun torturing others with my dad right now."

Jimmy crossed his arms and pouted. "It's still no fun without her! I wish she was here" he complained.

Beezy was about to reply when he saw Heloise walk to their house. "Uh, wish granted?" he said pointing at the girl.

"Heloise?!" Jimmy shot back up, his grin returning.

Heloise forced a smile on her face and waved nervously. "Hey guys…"

"Heloise! You're just in time to play fetch with us!" Jimmy says throwing his arms up.

Heloise felt her chest ache more. She just needs to get this over with. "Jimmy, can I speak to you? _Alone?_" She asked after she shot a glance at Beezy and Cerbee.

Jimmy looked confused and smiled. "Sure thing, Heloise! Beezy, Cerbee, hold on to those Frisbees cuz your master will be back later!"

Cerbee barked and sat down, waggling his tail excitedly.

Beezy sat down like a dog and pretended to growl at Heloise.

Heloise took Jimmy not too far from Jimmy's house. Just far enough for Beezy and Cerbee not to hear

"So what did you want to talk about?" Jimmy asked, slightly nervous as he scratches the back of his head.

Heloise took a deep breath and prepare for the worst. "Well, you see it's about us" she stammered.

Jimmy was confused. "Us?"

"Yes."

"Alrighty! What about us then?"

"Well I've been hiding this for a _really_ long time now and I've been trying all my life for you to understand what I'm truly doing for you. The truth is: I like you." She said, blushing and looked down shyly.

Jimmy blinked twice before smiling again. "Sure Heloise! I like you too."

"You do?!" she asked, her eyes widening and her blush turning darker.

"Of course, we're friends remember?" he said cheerfully.

Heloise's smile disappeared and so did her blush, only to be replaced by a rejected angry face.

"No! You're missing the point. I **LOVE** you Jimmy!" she screamed.

Jimmy's eyes widened. "What? You lost me there."

Heloise started crying, which made Jimmy flinch. "Um Heloise are you-"

"No Jimmy, I'm NOT okay! Wanna know why? It's because I **love** you! I can't believe how oblivious you've been towards me. I can't believe you didn't see **anything** that I saw. Didn't you even see all of the clues I've given to you?! All of those moments we had together?! You just let them all slip away, Jimmy! And you know what?! I'm over you. OVER YOU! For the first time you actually made me feel loved, but because you didn't return my feelings…. I realized that my heart is nothing but a LIAR! I may be your friend, but as of now, I won't like you as much as I liked you since the day you came to this miserable village!" she yelled as she ran away.

She didn't look back and she didn't stop running. She wanted to be away from Jimmy. Forever. She never wanted to see him again or else she'll start falling for him. If she were to plan one thing, it's leaving Miseryville. However she can't… she needs that job. The job of making everybody miserable

But how will she enjoy it, when she too is miserable? Miserable of seeing Jimmy every single day now that is

Jimmy, on the other hand, was more than startled; he was shocked to death by Heloise's rambling and crying. She loved him? And he didn't see that?! He just stood there like a statue with a shocked expression on its face. He shook his head only to realize what he heard was true.

"Heloise… loves me? And I didn't even notice?" he asked himself quietly.

He was confused.

He was startled.

He was hurt.

Heloise hated him now, after everything he's done to her for the past few years. No wonder she was behaving so strangely around him. No wonder she was giving him all these signs. No wonder she's been disguising herself every time she's around him. No wonder she stammers every time he speaks to her. She loved him, and he didn't realize it! Man he was a bigger fool than he thought he was. He mentally slapped himself and went back to Beezy, with a forlorn expression, willing to ponder and think about all the memories Heloise spent with him.

And as rarely as it looks, he actually felt miserable.

* * *

**Well that was a very upsetting chapter. D:**

**Hope you all enjoyed that sad start. It will get better in later chapters let me tell you. Oh and PS this is my FIRST Jimmy Two Shoes fanfic. My first fic was a NoCo fanfic. As I said… I barely have any slash pairings. I don't ship just about anyone that easily. When it comes to cannon couples or 'couples' who actually had secret moments together but ****_aren't_**** together, that's when I ship them. **

**So anyways have fun reading!**


	2. I Love Her!

**HELLO! Back for mor see? That last chapter was sad and Jimmy doesn't know what to do. So what does he do now? In this chapter, all he does is ponder about what Heloise said and think about all those times Heloise has done for him. And what does he do later? He makes her run back to him, not forcibly though. He just wants her to realize that he likes her back. Heloise, on the other hand, is trying her best to get over Jimmy. Can it be that easy? Enjoy this chapter and this story ya'll! 3 **

* * *

**Jimmy's POV**

I heard every word she said and saw her storm off. She LIKES me?! That's actually creepy. But for some reason, I don't feel creeped out…. In fact I feel terrible about it. TERRIBLE! I continued to ask myself: Do I feel the same? Am I supposed to see something she wants me to see? WHAT IS IT?!

I looked down and sat down on the ground. I never bothered to chase after Heloise after she ran, I'm sure she'll get o- wait what am I saying?! Heloise liking me and I didn't like her back? I feel like an idiot. Well I am an idiot, but this kind of idiot is a bad kind of idiot. I continued to sit down as I daydreamed about our moments together.

My mind went into nothing but blackness… but then it all started brightening up as I entered my past. And then I saw something that was way out of my point of view: Heloise pushing a lever. Lever… lever… OH THAT LEVER! I always wanted to know what was in there. She opened it and I couldn't believe what I saw…. A shrine, dedicated… to ME! What the who now?! Oh sweet corn in a cob, she has me written all over this room! I saw pictures of myself, plushies of myself, videos of myself, posters of myself, heck she even has my DNA! I'm starting to think that she loves me a little too much. Am I really that important to her?

I also saw this memory where Heloise fused me and Beezy together. We had fun, but then her machine started tearing us apart socially. In the end, we all got stuck together with Heloise and for some reason, she cuddled with me during the movies. Wow… she really does love me.

Another memory faded in. Heloise had the deadly case of the hiccups. I felt the need to **not** kiss her that time, and Beezy did it instead. Instead of feeling disgusted, like I did before, I felt upset. That should be me! Yes, yes I know that I was reluctant about it, but now, I felt that I should have been the one who kissed her hiccups away. It's just… not fair.

That thought drifted away as I saw another memory pop up. I hope it's something I didn't see yet, cuz I really want to see what Heloise goes through behind my back. Out of logic, but what's making me see all these unwitnessed things? I saw her whistle to me. Nothing weird here, that is until she tried to kill me in the end. Wait, why? I saw that hurt look in her eyes. I remembered that moment. I was trying to hook Lucy and Jez up. And then it hit me. She wanted ME to go out with her too! No not Jez. Heloise! My jaw dropped to the ground, literally. Another thing I didn't see. Dagnabit!

Again that moment faded and out came another. How many moments are there?! I'm only daydreaming and I'm seeing this much?! Did I just inherit a gift? Oh well that doesn't matter. Back to reality… okay well 'dreality'. Schmeloise? I sighed in romance to seeing Schmeloise again. But wait, for some reason my heart's no longer fluttering for Schmeloise. Then I saw Heloise, trying to get _rid_ of Schmeloise. Now that I realized it, Heloise was jealous. And what made me even stupider is that Heloise and Schmeloise are 99.9% identical! What? What?! WHAT?! No way! I feel so dumbstruck right now. And stupid. I have never felt this foolish in my life. I felt like I wanted to take her back, I wanted to apologize, I wanted to let her know that she means more to me than just any robot. Then I also saw another moment with me and Mean Jean spending more time together than I did with Heloise. I saw those two have a brutal battle against each other. Were they fighting for me? I no longer got confused. I just got all the more guiltier. WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?! WHY WAS I SO CRUEL TO HER WITHOUT TRYING TO BE?! WHAT HAVE I DO- Oh look, another memory!

It was me and, I hissed, Peep. I saw him spending time with Heloise. I remember that I got jealous and tried to get Heloise to spend time with me more. Well at least my heart _somehow_ told me the whole truth. I also saw that Heloise was about to kiss me. Well the past me anyway. She was about to kiss me and I turned her down to let her ride my Jimmy Mobile. I felt guilty for not accepting that kiss, but she took what she could get from me as long I spent time with her. I was happy that we laid down together, even after we hit that wall out of nowhere head on.

Another memory came in again. This was when Heloise was competing in a science competition and lost her head. Her rival ended up fooling me and kept taking her head away from me. I glared at that moment. How dare he does that to her! I found her head soon after and I was happy that I got to stroke her beautifu- wait what?! I blushed furiously. Since when did I think about that to Heloise? And her head alone! That should be SCARY not PRETTY.

That memory faded again and came another one. HOW MANY MEMORIES ARE THERE?! Seriously! The sweater thing? I saw that Beezy and I got mail from a mailman that looked like Heloise and we both traded sweaters due to their color. I never liked blue, which is probably one thing Heloise doesn't know. I mean come on! I like and wear green, and she doesn't know that? I shrugged. I saw myself running away from Heloise and I realized that it was the sweater that was affecting my mood towards her. I even saw Beezy trying to flirt with her and I got jealous instantly. Then I saw him change the sweater with mine just to make Heloise like him more. He got scared the moment he put the green one on. Oh I get it. The green sweater means fear and the blue one means love. I get it now! Now I fell for Heloise, and I actually admitted my feelings. But they weren't for real were they? I wish they were. That sweater overwhelmed my feelings for love and used it as my main emotion whenever I was around Heloise.

I sighed. Why was I so oblivious? How come I didn't see all this? What is wrong with me? My mind started to drift away as I heard a familiar voice speaking to me.

"Jimmy."

"Jimmy?"

"JIMMY!"

"Uwah!" I yelped as I opened my eyes and jolted. "Beezy?"

"Phew. I thought you were dead!"

"Why would you think that?" I asked.

"Dunno. I prepared your funeral just in case." Beezy said, pointing at a funeral that was about to be announced

I flinched. "I won't die, Beezy. I'm fine."

"Oh. Sorry you guys, Jimmy's not dead. Go home now."

I saw Lucy's smile disappear

"Oh darn it! Beezy, before you make a funeral and give out news like that, make sure Jimmy **_really_** is dead!" he yelled as he stormed off. Some of the audience cheered and sighed in relief as they left.

"So why were you out cold?" Beezy asked. Cerbee started pouncing on me and licking my face nonstop. I just smiled at him, and looked at Beezy, confused.

"Out cold? I was daydreaming."

"About what?'

"Heloise. She said she likes me."

Beezy's expression became as dull as gray. "Now why is that not surprising?"

"You knew about this?!" I asked angrily, standing up and putting Cerbee on the floor.

"A while." I glared.

"How long?!"

"Oh you know… ever since you came here and made everyone's lives happy,"

"SHE LOVED ME EVER SINCE I CAME HERE?!"

"I wouldn't say that…. Eeeeyeah actually I would. So yes." Beezy said, nervously scratching his head.

"Oh sweet corn what is wrong with my head?! AND WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ABOUT THIS?!"

"Heloise forced me to keep it a secret, otherwise I won't get paid by her. And she could end up getting over you at that time."

"She bribed you!? DUDE I'M YOUR BEST FRIEND! PALS BEFORE GALS REMEMBER!"

"I know, I know! But forget the past. You know already, so why not do something about instead of giving me interrogations that I'm just too dumb to answer?"

"Well she admitted her feelings and said she'll get over me. I don't know what to do. I don't want to lose Heloise!"

"Why?" Beezy asked.

"Because I love her now!" I yelled.

Beezy's eyes widened and Cerbee's mouth gaped open. I covered my mouth and blushed. I love Heloise. I LOVE HER!

"…I love her…. And I need her… I will not let her heart break like this! I'm going to make her realize that I love her back. " I finally said. I don't care how long it takes. I don't care how many times she rejects me. I will go through to where she's been. I am ready to brace myself for experiencing everything she's experienced just to get my attention.

I Will Win Her Back.

* * *

**The end of the second chapter**

**It's really sad that Heloise is trying to get over Jimmy though. DON'T DO IT HELOISE, JIMMY LOVES YOU TOO NOW! Oh how I wish this was cannon. So anyways, hope you all enjoy this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. JIMMY X HELOISE FOREVER!**


	3. I'll Find Her!

**Hey back, I hope it hasn't been too long though. Next chapter is up! So… Jimmy realized his true feelings and wants Heloise back, and just when Heloise tries to get over Jimmy. Man things really have fallen apart for this couple lately.**

**So anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

Jimmy ran around the streets of Miseryville and stopped by at Heloise's house. There he saw a huge garbage truck outside her home. He went to her door and knocked desperately for Heloise to answer.

"Heloise? Heloise!"

He kept on knocking until he heard and felt it open. He peeked through it and saw that the house was dark. He stepped inside and saw the Jimmy Shrine wide open. He ran to it and saw a bunch of guys packing up Heloise's stuff.

"Uh hello?" he asked. What were they doing to her stuff?

The men turned to him. "Oh hello there Jimmy, we're just packing up Heloise's belongings so she could leave."

Jimmy froze. "L-leave?!"

"Yeah leave. You know… get out of this house…. FOREVER." One of the movers said.

"Where?! She can't go, Miseryville needs her!" he yelled.

"Well, FWI, only Lucius needs her to dominate everyone in Miseryville and it turns out he's the only one who needs her. She's not convinced though. She's leaving because of you breaking her heart, that's what she told us anyway."

"But, I need her as well! She's my best friend."

"Sorry, kid. Nothing we can do about that."

"Where's Lucy and Dorkus?!" Jimmy asked. He is definitely not letting her leave. Not now, not **_ever_**!

"Who's Lucy?" they asked, not getting the fact that Lucy is indeed Lucius.

"Ugh! Never mind, I'll find him myself." Jimmy said, running off. He didn't want to search for Heloise yet… he was too scared to tell her his true feelings.

Once he reached Lucius' lair, he saw Dorkus doing a happy dance knowing that he will no longer be Heloise's assistant. He even saw Samy grinning excitedly for Heloise's leave. Unfortunately, Lucius was far from happy… he was furious, especially since he saw Jimmy.

"You… how could you do this to her! She's my number one worker, only SHE can cause true chaos and misery to Miseryville, without her, Miseryville isn't MISERABLE enough! You'd better take her back this instant!" he growled, grabbing Jimmy's shirt firmly.

"Okay I know! I want to know where she is."

"The heck would I know! Every time I assign someone to spy on her, she'd end up killing them in the end. She's hopeless! And she'd BETTER still be here, cuz if she's not, I'll FORCE you to make misery upon Miseryville and YOU will be the new Heloise!" he threatened.

"Not that I can't do that but let me find her! I know how I feel for her now and I don't ever want her to leave Miseryville. I realized that I love her back now!"

He saw Lucius roll his eyes in disgust. "That's just gross. Anything like that is not to be talked about in my quarters!" Jimmy glared at him

"If you think that's gross, then you shouldn't be talking about your girlfriend, because that'll be gross too!" Lucius flinched and eventually gave in. Of course he lied about what he said about Jimmy's opinion on Heloise but Jimmy LOVING Heloise, he believed that the boy would be too crazy enough to actually fall for the dangerous girl.

"Fine. I'll let you go look for her, but look fast because she'll be leaving tomorrow. I tried to convince her to stay but it turns out she was tired of me using her. Well I want to continue using her! The main reason she's leaving is because of you! You'd better get her back or you'll-"

"Prepare for the consequences blah blah blah I get it already. Sheesh." Jimmy interrupted.

"I won't let you down, Lucy!" he said, saluting himself to the midget demon

"Can you PLEASE stop calling me LUCY!" he shouted.

"Whatever floats your boat Lucy!" Jimmy responded, still saluting. Lucius groaned. "Just get out of my lair!" he said.

"Forget it, Jimmy, Heloise is never coming back!" Samy said.

Jimmy gasped and Lucius glared at Samy as he pressed a trap door button, leaving him plummeting down to the 'endless' ground.

"Don't listen to him. He's crazy; now go!"

"Yes Lucy!" Jimmy said as he ran out of the building, searching for his true love.

* * *

**Well this chapter was pretty darn short…. :/**

**I kinda have writer's block at the moment so this is all I've got for now. The only question now is…. Where's Heloise?! Can Jimmy find her before she's all packed up and ready to go? FIND OUT!**


	4. I Did It!

**Well the wait seemed to have taken 'decades' for you to wait. So sorry about that man D:**

**Thanks so much to all those who loved my work I appreciate it a lot! I'm pretty busy and I also have another story to update, which I didn't realize how many words I just wrote. Wow. And since I sort of forgot where I left off I still had to read my previous chapter just so I can catch it up with you guys. YAY JXH! :D this might be the last chapter, unless you want another weird and happy ending. Here in this one, Jimmy simply convinces to Heloise that he likes her back and he wants her to stay. **

* * *

Jimmy was on the move for the search of Heloise, the girl he surprisingly realized that he liked her back just when she wanted to get over him. He kept screaming Heloise's name as he ran across the streets of Miseryville, which happens to be pretty quiet without Heloise's heinous torturing. And every time he would scream her name out, he would hear some people scream because they thought Heloise was going to ruin their lives again as usual. Some of the citizens rejoiced as they knew Heloise was leaving. Jimmy didn't like that; not one bit. Some also didn't want Heloise to leave, such as Lucius and Peep, but above all it's just the three of them.

It took nearly the entire day to find out where the evil genius went, and Two Shoes was close to giving up. Maybe Heloise did leave Miseryville forever… not even with a goodbye. The last place he wanted to check now was the beach. It was big and he _could_ find her there. Okay he may not. His voice was drained from screaming her name over and over and finally he found her. He even saw a Jimmy plush next to her and she was throwing rocks at the ocean. He smiled at her and at the time he found her. It was sunset. The perfect moment for making up

"Heloise! There you are!" he yelled out. She heard him alright, and she wasn't too happy to see him. She noticed that Jimmy caught sight of the Jimmy doll and she quickly hid it behind her back. "What are _you_ doing here?" she sniffed out. She must have been crying. "Why else would I be here? I was looking for you."

"Why do you care?"

"I care because-"

"Because what? Is it because I'm nothing more than a friend to you? Is it because Lucius needs me only as a tool to maintain the name of Miseryville? Is it because you want to keep playing around with my feelings? I'm not stupid Jimmy I can read between the lines! All I ever knew about our relationship together is that you believed that we are nothing more than friends. You don't need me Jimmy, and I don't need to make Miseryville miserable anymore! How can I when I, too, am miserable?! Sorry, I'm not falling for your silly jokes anymore. And I won't let any more of that stupid love ruin my life either. Now I'm leaving Miseryville, and nothing's going to stop me. Goodbye." She said as she turned her back on him, grabbed her doll and was about to walk off. Jimmy stared at her, shocked. He _did_ let their last argument slide, but not this time. This was his last and only chance to take her back after all the oblivious things he's done.

"Heloise if you can read between the lines then can you at least hear me out first?!" Jimmy said as he firmly grabbed her shoulder and made her turn around to face him.

"I don't know if you'll understand or if you'll just think that all I'll be giving you right now is just sympathy but you have to listen to me. I understand everything you said Heloise, I truly did. And I'm sorry, I'm sorry for everything! I'm sorry for being so blind, I'm sorry for being so oblivious, and I'm sorry for not accepting the truth without you having to tell me everything. Listen okay, I had a vision in my head while I was daydreaming and every moment we had together, even those beyond my point of view were shown. And because of all that, I realized that I liked you back. Well not like, but love you back." He finished, trying to utter every word out correctly. He didn't want to upset her any longer. She stared at him wide eyed. It took a couple of moments before she spoke.

"Liar." Was all she said; Jimmy was dumbfounded, and upset that she didn't believe him.

"It's true! Maybe you don't believe it but I know what I say! I love you, Heloise and that's all I want you to know right now. And if I can't stop you from leaving Miseryville, then… I'll miss you. Not because I need you for your whacky inventions, but because of you yourself. I'm sorry if I couldn't convince you to stay…" he finished as he looked down in defeat. Heloise said nothing as she surprised Jimmy with a sudden hug. He lost balance as her tiny weight brought him down to the soft sand beneath him.

"Heloise! I thought you were-"

"Just shut up and hug me before I change my mind about staying." She said as she cried upon his chest. He regained balance as he comfortably sat up, hugging her back.

"You're staying?" he asked, elated.

"Yeah. I'm sorry for not listening to you... I just can't stay mad at you and I just can't get over you, not even in a split second." She sobbed.

Jimmy continued to comfort her as he softly rubbed her back and later her hair. Soon he let their faces meet

"Don't worry, I'll be here and I'll always be here for you. I promise you that." He finished as his lips met hers gently and passionately. Heloise was shocked; she had been waiting for this all her life. She wanted to kiss him but she never expected _him_ to kiss _her._ It took a short moment before she kissed back and yet again broke away hesitantly as they heard Beezy's voice. He just HAD to ruin their moment.

"There you are! Oooh and I see you two are getting comfortable ey?" he said as he nudged Jimmy's shoulder, making him glare.

"Please tell me Heloise is staying…" Lucius begged.

"She's staying alright." Jimmy said, hugging Heloise.

"Fine I'll stay, but only because Jimmy's here to make me feel happy." She said as she kissed Jimmy's cheek to which he responded with a blush.

"Ugh finally! I never thought I'd say this but, keep your goody two shoes here in Miseryville or else!" Lucius said, trying to threaten Jimmy. "Yes Lucy!" he said saluting yet again. "Agh!" he exclaimed as he stormed off angrily and yet contented now that Heloise was back. No way is he showing that feeling. Samy on the other hand was frustrated and everyone else soon will be too, but Jimmy wasn't. He was more than happy…. HE WAS FANTASTONISHINGLY HAPPY! Heloise is staying and at the same time they both get to be together, it was the best moment that Jimmy's ever had when spending the rest of his days in Miseryville.

* * *

**And… that was it. :) If you guys want an epilogue I'd be more than happy to give you one. If you think this isn't the ending you wanted, then tell me and I will fix that. I hope I could get inspired again to do anothe fanfic. J X H FOR THE WIN! YEAH! **


End file.
